As wireless communication is moving from being voice centric to data centric, the need to move towards devices that are more integrated are being pursued. People are creating smart phones, which integrate PDA functionality and a larger display with a cell phone, or people are trying to integrate cell phone (voice & data) functionality into a pocket sized PDA. The goal of most of these efforts is to offer the user a wireless Internet experience. However, this integration effort is difficult, as the user on the one expects a small form factor cell phone, but at the same time expect a full graphical internet experience when surfing the net, and a large display is required to offer an acceptable experience. Therefore, existing integration efforts are making a trade off between size and graphical experience (display size).